Doctor Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (アイヴォ・ロボトニック, Aivo Robotonikku), also known by his alias Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン, Dokutā Egguman), is the main antagonist of the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. He is an eccentric scientist that is scheming plots to capture, drain, and neutralize supernatural powers to have the power for full-world domination. He is the arch nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog, and the government is currently allied with him. "Whatever this creature is, I'm going to uncover the source of its power." :—Dr. Robotnik. Appearance & Biography :Portrayer: Jim Carrey (English), (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Stefan Fredrich (German), Not Known (Greek), Tzvika Forman (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), József Kerekes (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Roberto Pedicini (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Tomasz Borkowski (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Tatá Guarnieri (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Mario Castañeda (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Dr. Robotnik is an average sized man with dark brown (almost black) hair that is combed back, brown eyes, and a thin dark brown (almost black) mustache with handlebar curls at the ends. For attire, he is usually seen wearing a black trench coat, black trousers, black shoes, black gloves and black sunglasses. In addition, he also wears a red jacket and black goggles that feature red lenses. At an unspecified point in time, Ivo has a much different appearance: he is completely bald, eyebrows have gone missing, and became overweight, while still looking very lean. He also has a much larger, bushy, and thicker, mustache that is a much lighter shade brown and features more wavy and frayed tips, also looks more groomed. He now wears both tinted glasses and his old goggles as headwear, an elegant, red coat sporting two yellow bolt-like buttons on both sides of the chest in gold with white stripes, as well as a slightly raised collar obscuring his chin. He also has yellow cuffs on the sleeves with white gloves covering his hands, and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. * Hair Color: N/A (Formerly Brown) * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "Allow me to clarify: in a sequentially-ranked hierarchy based on level of critical importance, the disparity between us is too vast to quantify." :—Dr. Robotnik, describing his superiority to Bennington. Dr. Robotnik's high intellect makes him somewhat of a narcissist, as he immediately declared himself to be superior to Bennington. He is also somewhat eccentric, as while talking to said military officer, he briefly moves stiffly and makes robotic noises as he does so. He also enjoys dancing wildly when he believes he is alone, and loves the lattes prepared by his lapdog, Agent Stone. Additionally, due to his high intellect, he is capable of using large and complicated words to describe a simple situation. Robotnik is not one who tolerates failure, and is very quick to lose his temper when it occurs (yelling quite frequently as he does so). Described as "pure, unbridled evil", Robotnik is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals, as evidenced by the numerous lethal drones that he sends after both Sonic and Tom Wachowski. Relationships Friends/Allies * Agent Stone * Bennington Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tom Wachowski Powers and Abilities Dr. Robotnik has a high intellect, with an IQ of 300. This enables him to create various types of machinery and robots that obey his command. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Move Skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill * High intellect Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Detective Sonic Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Dr. Eggman Wikipedia * Dr. Eggman Sonic News Network * Dr. Eggman Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters